In the field of firearms, handguards are ubiquitous and ever changing. Originally, handguards were used to provide something to grasp while firing the weapon. The handguard provided a comfortable grip and protected the user's hands from the heat of the barrel. Over the years, methods of attachment of handguards and additions to the handguard have been developed. However, many firearms are limited to the original handguard provided with the firearm. Often, these handguards are less than adequate or simply do not satisfy the firearm operator. These handguards can be difficult to remove and replace.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved handguard for a firearm.